Cuento Feudal
by melikav
Summary: En el Japón del siglo XVI, Akihiko es un señor feudal justo y honorable, mientras que Shinobu es el hijo de un gobernante tirano, el destino les tiene preparado un encuentro. Universo Alterno. One Shot. AkihikoXShinobu


**Cuento Feudal**

Aunque Shinobu-sama era joven, entendía muy bien que el desempeño de su padre como señor feudal no era el deseable, había desterrado a algunos fieles samurái reemplazándolos por criminales y el pueblo comenzaba a referirse a él con la palabra tirano: cobraba a los campesinos dos terceras partes de sus cosechas y a los artesanos la mitad de sus ganancias, además, gravaba con excesivos impuestos el comercio. Las personas comenzaban a sentir que la libertad era un viejo recuerdo de la pasada era, y todo ese errático comportamiento lo atribuían a las supuestas influencias extranjeras. Para empeorar las cosas, la apariencia de sus hijos fomentaba esos comentarios malintencionados que perjudicaban a la familia, siendo su madre de un cabello claro y ojos color del cielo (pues venía de un lejano país al otro lado del mar), su señor padre había engendrado a Risako-sama, su hija mayor, y a Shinobu-sama, que ahora cargaba con la responsabilidad extra de ser su único hijo varón, un heredero con rasgos mezclados que no era precisamente lo ideal para mantener el poderoso nombre de la dinastía Takatsuki. El joven sabía que era más que normal que sus compatriotas desconfiaran de todo lo extranjero y esa idea, culturalmente arraigada no sería fácil de cambiar.

Mientras estudiaba a cargo de uno de sus estrictos maestros sobre la literatura del período Heian, Shinobu-sama se preguntaba por qué mejor no le dejaban estudiar sobre los acontecimientos político-militares de las últimas décadas, junto a las polémicas corrientes unionistas que se oían venir de la capital. Secretamente leía los periódicos que traían los samurái para su padre y estaba cada vez más convencido de que esa etapa en la que los grandes señores dominaban al pueblo estaba llegando a su fin, pronto la gente lograría un cambio, y aunque su padre lo desheredaría si supiera, él visualizaba lo mismo: una nación unificada, un solo gobierno justo y honorable donde no existieran personas oprimidas y todos fueran libres sin distinción de clases sociales. El golpe que su profesor le propinó en la cabeza con un pesado libro lo volvió a la realidad, tuvo que hacer una pequeña reverencia mientras escuchaba un discurso sobre la importancia de los estudios para que se preparara apropiadamente, de acuerdo a la posición que le tocaba desempeñar, puesto que algún día tendría que reemplazar a su padre, y ser el señor de toda esa comarca, y un señor no podía estar pensando en pajaritos durante la lección.

El sermón que parecía de nunca acabar, se vio solamente interrumpido hasta que un intenso sonido ensordecedor los sacó a ambos de concentración, sonaba como si toda la fortaleza estuviera siendo golpeada y se vendría abajo en cualquier momento, el maestro asustado miró a su pupilo y luego en un intento por protegerlo lo empujó a meterse debajo del escritorio, buscando con sus ancianas y temblorosas manos entre las ropas, un cuchillo tan viejo como él que guardaba precisamente para un momento como éste, pero el joven heredero no le obedeció y en el acto desenvainó su katana (que aún tenía grandes dificultades por dominar) en busca de proteger al maestro y atento a atacar a quien cruzara la puerta, se puso en posición de defensa; en medio de gritos lejanos y confusión generalizada, apareció su madre, astuta y vivaz como siempre lo jaló del brazo entre regaños por haber sacado su katana de improviso, le explicó mientras se movían rápidamente que un daimyo vecino atacaba la fortaleza, unos rebeldes del pueblo se habían unido a la dinastía Usami y querían sacar a su padre del poder.

Llegaron a hurtadillas hasta las habitaciones de su madre, Shinobu-sama sintió miedo sobre el futuro de su familia, y miedo de perder su hogar, no era la posición de privilegio lo que lo preocupaba, (tranquilo viviría como campesino o artesano de ser necesario) sino esa vida feliz que a pesar de todo se había construido a su alrededor. De pronto, se sintió como un niño pequeño, aunque en verdad no lo era, deseaba mucho serlo, para que lo protegieran y no tener que pelear, odiaba la violencia, aunque tampoco era cobarde, pelearía de ser necesario.

"¡Shinobu! Debes ponerte esta ropa" Su madre de nuevo lo volvió a la realidad jaloneándole el brazo, el joven la miró con mucha confusión, le estaba ofreciendo ropa suya, ropa de mujer, al cuestionarle, ella le explicó que su vida corría peligro y esta era quizás la única manera de protegerlo. "Como tu hermana está en Australia, haremos que piensen que eres ella, los Usami son honorables, no matarían a una mujer y las mujeres no gobernamos, no somos una amenaza para ellos" Le dijo con apremio, intentando convencerlo con argumentos en lugar de obligarlo, pensando que sería más fácil de esa manera. Shinobu-sama se escandalizó, no iba a hacer algo tan deshonroso, prefería mil veces morir en una batalla contra los invasores, prefería sacar esa katana no dominaba por completo y batirse a duelo con Usami-sama. Una bofetada de su madre ante esos reclamos marcó su rostro como si de una quemadura se tratara.

"El honor no vale nada si estás muerto" Suplicó ahora con contenidas lágrimas en los ojos, utilizando esas ideas extrañas que había traído desde tan lejos, pues aquí en su hogar, el honor lo era todo, vivir sin honor no era vida. Pero entendió entonces el joven que no podía oponerse, obedecería por el momento, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a desvestirse, ayudado por su madre se colocó el complicado kimono, pero al verse en el espejo sintió que nada había cambiado, aunque su progenitora no pensaba lo mismo, le colocó un adorno en el cabello y le sonrío con satisfacción "Debes sonreír y ser cortés, no levantes demasiado la mirada porque cuando la tuya se endurece da miedo y eso te delatará" Shinobu-sama la escuchaba pero sin decir ni una palabra, apenado y asustado se decía a sí mismo que estaba cometiendo un error y que aunque sobreviviera, su padre no le perdonaría tal acto de cobardía "Ah… eres tan lindo como una niña…" Concluyó con un cumplido que a su hijo le dolió mucho más que la bofetada de hace un momento, frunció el ceño en molestia, pero pronto fue corregido por su madre, recordándole las buenas maneras de una hime-sama.

Antes de poder replicar, entraron violentamente cinco hombres a la habitación, el que parecía estar a cargo les dio una rápida mirada despreciativa e hizo una seña a los demás "Llévenselas, la joven es más valiosa, preséntenla ante Akihiko-sama, escolten a la madre al ala oeste y manténgala vigilada" El joven se sorprendió bastante de que el engaño de su madre rindiera frutos, él todavía estaba incrédulo de que pudiera pasar por mujer, ese pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse y la última vez que vio a su madre mientras era jalada lejos suyo, ésta le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, siempre se burlaba de sus constantes sonrojos, le decía que no eran dignos de un futuro señor, pero quizás hoy esos sonrojos le salvarían la vida como hime-sama. Otro grito del comandante lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras era arrastrado lejos del único hogar que conocía y ahora estaba siendo saqueado ante sus ojos, pensó en que desde ese momento, su vida iba a cambiar para siempre, tendría que huir, no podría hacerse pasar por su hermana por mucho tiempo y tampoco podía permanecer tranquilo mientras su madre estaba encerrada y no sabía que fue de su padre ¿Estaría vivo al menos?

"Por favor póngase esto, hime-sama" Le dijo con amabilidad un viejo samurái del bando contrario, ofreciéndole un pañuelo y señalándole que se cubriera los ojos, Shinobu-sama dudó un momento, pero hizo como le decían, era mejor obedecer por ahora, con los ojos ya vendados sintió como le ataban las manos, y le hacían subir a un carruaje, el cual se dirigió con prontitud a la fortaleza vecina. El joven temblaba ligeramente, quizás era el frío o quizás la incertidumbre de saber que sucedería a continuación, no veía un futuro muy esperanzador, pues si descubrían que era el heredero de su padre sería retado a un duelo y probablemente asesinado (debió empeñarse más en las lecciones con la katana y menos en las de historia) Si lograba proseguir el engaño aún debía pensar en cómo escapar y estar en la fortaleza enemiga rodeado de un poderoso ejército no era precisamente la situación más favorable para lograr esa empresa.

Luego de un par de horas llegaron a la daimyo vecina, le quitaron la venda de los ojos pero no el amarre de las manos y le hicieron caminar al interior de la fortaleza Usami, intentó hacerlo con la mayor dignidad posible, se comportaría como toda una dama (él mismo se sorprendió de ese pensamiento, pero se dijo que se refería a que su comportamiento no denotaría miedo sino orgullo y no le daría al enemigo la satisfacción de que viera sus lágrimas que luchaban por quedarse dentro de sus ojos), esa caminata se le hacía eterna y sentía las miradas de todos encima suyo, algunos comentaban sobre su apariencia extranjera, su cabello castaño claro o sus ojos exóticos, otros sobre lo hermosa que era, y unos tantos expresaban su compasión al saber que tenía un padre tan malvado siendo una niña tan hermosa. Shinobu-sama no sabía cuál de esos comentarios lo hacía sentir peor, finalmente y antes de poder tomar conciencia de ello, habían sido escoltado a la sala de audiencias de esa fortaleza, miró a su alrededor con esos ojos grandes y curiosos, buscando algún rostro familiar o al menos amable, pero no encontró ninguno. Lo dejaron ahí, de pie, en medio de toda esa gente que lo observaba como si de un fenómeno de circo se tratara, y nadie decía nada, comenzaba a desesperarse y estaba a punto de gritar cuando escuchó una voz de alguien que se acercaba, caminando detrás suyo.

"Risako-sama… lamento si no se le ha tratado con la cortesía debida, mis vasallos suelen ser algo bruscos" Le dijo un hombre que sonaba relativamente joven, volteó a ver, tratando de encontrar esa voz que sobresalía de entre la callada multitud pero sus sentidos lo engañaban, pues no se dio cuenta del momento en que ese hombre apareció enfrente suyo, tomó sus brazos y con un cuchillo los desató, cosa que lo hizo sobresaltarse y ganarse una carcajada de su liberador. "No muerdo… al menos no de primera entrada" le dijo sonriente y con un deje de perversión que hizo a Shinobu-sama sonrojar, no dijo nada, solo lo miraba con curiosidad aunque de repente tenía menos miedo, esa persona le inspiraba cierta confianza, aunque se decía a sí mismo que no debería confiar en el enemigo, eso sería tonto. Por su parte, el enemigo que era Akihiko-sama, señor de esa región, le miró de arriba abajo, frunció el ceño, pero apenas un instante, luego parecía haber disimulado ese gesto, pues el resto de sus ademanes parecían muy calculados y este en específico estuvo fuera de lugar.

"Y dígame… Risako-sama, ¿Dónde se ocultan el cobarde de su hermano y su señor padre?" le espetó con desprecio, de manera repentina y con enfado en la voz, Shinobu-sama al ver que le hacía una pregunta directa levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ese rival "Mi hermano no es ningún cobarde, está estudiando en Australia y no sé donde se encuentra mi padre" Respondió altivamente, con un orgullo que no parecía propio de una princesa sino de un futuro señor feudal, cosa que lo estremeció, recordando las recomendaciones de su madre bajó la mirada un poco, en medio de una guerra consigo mismo, en donde su parte racional le decía que debía calmarse y aparentar sumisión para no ser descubierto o perdería su vida. Akihiko-sama sonrío, parecía disfrutar de su manera de expresarse y no se perdía ninguna de sus reacciones, el sonrojo del joven se incrementó, estaba nervioso y comenzaba a odiar ese evidente escrutinio del que era víctima. "Salgan todos" alzó la voz el señor y de inmediato los samurái y demás guerreros que llenaban la sala de audiencias fueron saliendo en un estudiado orden, desalojando en silencio el lugar, quedaron dos guardaespaldas, los más fieles a los cuales Akihiko-sama hizo una seña, indicándoles que la orden los incluía a ellos también.

Estando solos, Shinobu-sama se puso de nuevo tembloroso, aunque hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ocultarlo, levantó apenas la mirada, encontrándose con unos profundos ojos de color violeta que le parecieron tan hermosos como fríos, lo miró interrogante, pero no sabía si podía hablar libremente, cuando por fin se decidió a preguntar algo, abrió su boca pero el otro se le adelantó a hablar. "Risako-sama es más hermosa de lo que esperaba" susurró el señor feudal, acercándose de repente a su oído, utilizando un tono meloso que fue lo último que imaginó escuchar. "¿Co… mo?" tartamudeó el joven, sonrojándose por completo y abriendo bastante más los ojos, estaba atónito y más aún cuando sintió el brazo de Akihiko-sama rodeando su cintura y descaradamente haciéndolo pegar su cuerpo al suyo. En shock como estaba no hizo nada por defenderse hasta que sintió el aliento de esa persona en su cuello, parecía aspirar su aroma y esa acción lo hizo reaccionar lo suficiente como para comenzar a empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, removiéndose para quitárselo de encima.

Akihiko-sama parecía no sentir los forcejeos ni su clara oposición, pues más bien llevó su mano libre debajo del kimono del joven y acarició una de sus rodillas, comenzando a subir descaradamente por su muslo con una suave caricia, mientras el aliento que el joven heredero sentía en su cuello se había convertido en suaves y húmedos besos. Shinobu-sama jadeaba un poco por el esfuerzo de tratar de apartarlo y por las sensaciones que le estaban provocando un mareo, nunca había sido tocado o besado de esa manera y en lugar de parecerle repugnante que otro hombre le hiciera aquellas cosas, un intenso calor comenzaba a recorrerlo, y ese calor ya no era solo en sus mejillas, empujó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas al sentir como esa persona se acercaba cada vez más a su entrepierna, ese jueguito se tornaba peligroso, pues no quería ni imaginar la reacción del otro al saber que no era una mujer y que le estaba intentando hacer cosas indecentes a un chico disfrazado.

"Por su honor… ¡Déjeme!" alzó la voz a como pudo al lado de un último fuerte empujón, de repente, sorprendido abrió de nuevo los ojos muy grandes al sentir como era acallado por un profundo beso, que no solo era el primero en su vida, sino uno demasiado intenso que le provocó una mezcla de emociones que no lograba explicarse, sus ojos se humedecieron, aunque no podría explicar porqué, momentos después se encontró a sí mismo correspondiendo con mucha torpeza y un deje de ansiedad, hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarle. Cuando estaba a punto del desmayo sin aliento, Akihiko-sama se separó, dejando incluso de sujetarlo, lo observó con una sonrisa de medio lado, como burlándose de él, mientras el joven solo respiraba con agitación, sintiéndose culpable y confundido, además de avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera.

"Lindo" le dijo simplemente el señor feudal ahora con una sonrisa más amable, dejándose por un instante cautivar por las que le parecían hermosas reacciones, con ese beso había comprobado dos cosas, una de ellas demasiado evidente, al menos ante sus ojos. Shinobu-sama al ver que le llamó de esa manera, en género masculino palideció ligeramente, de alguna manera había sido descubierto, miró a su alrededor en busca de una salida, pero sabía que afuera de esa sala habían demasiados guardias, luego devolvió la vista a su captor, mirándolo con la mayor confusión de su vida, preguntándose si lo mataría ahora o por lo que acababa de pasar, lo ultrajaría primero y lo mataría luego… no se atrevía a preguntar.

"Nos casaremos mañana al atardecer, Risako-sama" Le impuso finalmente tras un silencio de unos instantes, en donde reflexionaba como resolver la situación que tenía enfrente. Shinobu-sama de nuevo no salía de su asombro, ahora pensaba que ese tipo estaba loco y de nuevo le entraban ganas enormes de salir corriendo. "Yo no…" Comenzó a balbucear sin saber cómo decir algo, ¿que acaso no quedó claro que era un hombre? Akihiko-sama debía estar burlándose de él, cosa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño en enojo, estaba listo para continuar la frase cuando el otro se adelantó "Shinobu-sama" le llamó por su verdadero nombre y por primera vez lo vio con un semblante serio, dejándose de juegos, ante lo cual solo pudo escuchar con atención "Si usted se está haciendo pasar por su hermana, debe afrontar entonces las consecuencias, si se casa conmigo podremos unir de manera pacífica los daimyo, no habría muertes innecesarias en ningún bando y liberaríamos a su pueblo de la tiranía de su padre. Diremos que los Takatsuki, padre e hijo, fueron asesinados en el exilio" le explicó, guardando silencio ahora para escuchar lo que el joven heredero respondía ante eso. Shinobu-sama pudo ver en sus ojos que hablaba en serio y que tenía buenos motivos para tomar tal determinación, pero eso implicaba vivir en una mentira. "Dos hombres no pueden casarse… lamento mucho haber mentido Akihiko-sama, solo lo hice por no defraudar los deseos de mi madre que quería protegerme. Afrontaré el castigo que se me imponga, incluso si debo pagar con mi vida" le dijo, haciendo una sincera reverencia, sin saber que más decir.

"Eres demasiado lindo" sonrió de nuevo el señor feudal ante esas palabras tan firmes viniendo del que ante sus ojos era solo un niño, llevó una mano a su mejilla y la acarició con dulzura, haciéndolo levantar el rostro le mostró una mirada de amabilidad que le daba confianza, Shinobu-sama se sonrojó, estaba confundido por aquellos gestos cariñosos y por la fuerte atracción que estaba sintiendo por él, nunca se cuestionó sus preferencias hasta ese instante. "Cásate conmigo" le repitió Akihiko-sama ahora a modo de petición, haciendo que el corazón del joven diera un vuelco, se lo pedía como si fuera algo normal y posible "Te haré muy feliz y te prometo que no te costará nada enamorarte de mí" le susurró seductor mientras unía de nuevo sus labios a los de él, besándolo con ternura, sin querer confesarle que era él, quien se estaba enamorando intensa y repentinamente de aquel joven vestido en un kimono de mujer. El chico intentó una vez más corresponder ese beso que comenzó a sentir tan apropiado, no sabría como describirlo, quizás era el destino quien los unió, unas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos sin saber porqué, no sabía nada ese día, solo sentía, el mayor al percibir sus lágrimas se detuvo para limpiarlas con suavidad, mientras lo veía de nuevo con una dulzura que derretía el corazón del joven heredero.

"No creas que me estoy obligando a mí mismo" decidió aclarar Akihiko-sama mirándolo directo a los ojos, disfrutando de ese raro color que tenían los del joven "No me atraen las mujeres, y cada vez se hace más apremiante que me case con una" le confesó "Nada sería mejor para mí que casarme con el hermoso Shinobu-sama, quien será ante todos Risako-sama" volvió a sonreír, pero ahora travieso, como si pudiera de esa forma engañar al sistema y salirse con la suya, Akihiko-sama comenzó en ese instante a creer en el destino, ese joven de cabello castaño era el amor de su vida y lo había reconocido dos segundos después de verlo, los dioses se lo habían envidado para que alcanzara la felicidad terrenal.

"¿Qué pasará con mi familia?" preguntó el niño temeroso, pues aunque estaba tentado a aceptar tan descabellada propuesta, (de todas maneras todos los matrimonios eran arreglados en esta época y tarde o temprano lo emparejarían con alguien desconocido) se preocupaba más por el bienestar de los suyos. "Tu madre puede seguir viviendo en su casa, tu hermana debe quedarse en Australia por el momento y tu padre tendrá que exiliarse voluntariamente o será asesinado, y nada que yo haga podría impedirlo" con cierta tristeza por lo último, Akihiko-sama le confirmó lo que iba a suceder, Shinobu-sama se entristeció también, de alguna manera su familia sí se desintegraba, pero todos quedarían seguros y con vida, además de que el pueblo recuperaría su libertad y las garantías que había perdido durante la administración de su padre. Tembló ligeramente, quizás ahora si era el frío, el señor feudal lo rodeó con sus brazos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el chico se sintió protegido, cerró los ojos y se permitió llorar en esos brazos fuertes que de seguro si sabían usar la katana, sentía las suaves caricias que le propinaba en la espalda y poco a poco se fue desahogando, no en vano estaba perdiendo un hogar como lo conocía, pero también estaba ganando otro. Tras unos minutos fue capaz de levantar el rostro, habiéndose limpiado las lágrimas en la camisa de quien ahora sería su pareja, lo miró con decisión y con ese ceño fruncido que ahora reafirmaba la fortaleza y orgullo que comenzaba a recuperar, asintió entonces, dándole a entender que aceptaba su propuesta, ante lo cual recibió un beso en la frente y unos suaves dedos que le limpiaron todo rastro de lágrimas.

"Quiero verte sonreír, y sé que lograré provocarte una sonrisa sincera" susurró más para sí mismo el señor feudal, separándose del abrazo, fue a buscar un documento en donde se firmaría un acta de paz y alianza entre los daimyo. Shinobu-sama se sorprendió ante esa afirmación, de seguro su futuro 'esposo' pensaría que se estaba sacrificando por su pueblo, y quizás así era, pero en su interior tenía una extraña certeza de que todo estaría bien y de que su felicidad vendría muy pronto, ahora mismo con solo ese abrazo, su corazón había latido más fuerte que nunca, alegre y esperanzado de que buenos tiempos se aproximaban para él y su gente. Al día siguiente su madre fue traída a la fortaleza Usami, y cuando escuchó el plan no se sorprendió demasiado y aceptó de tan buena manera que su hijo se extrañó mucho, a lo mejor ella tenía la sospecha de que las cosas podrían acabar así. Al final, ella misma rebeló el paradero de su esposo y fue la mediadora para que él se rindiera y salvara su vida exiliándose a Australia, en donde pronto podría visitarlo; sabía que era lo mejor y se alegraba de cierta forma de que los días de gobierno hubieran acabado, así podría regresar a su civilidad, lejos de la presión de ser una extranjera en tan tradicional tierra.

Luego de una ceremonia muy sencilla y de firmar los acuerdos de paz, la nueva pareja al fin tuvo un momento para disfrutar de un rato de soledad "Sabes que no estamos casados de verdad" le aclaró Shinobu-sama con su particular tono de rebeldía mientras se quitaba los fastidiosos adornos del cabello que su madre le puso contra su voluntad, estaba frente al espejo, con el ceño muy fruncido en molestia y las mejillas muy sonrojadas. "¿Por qué no?" le preguntó el otro cariñosamente al tiempo que lo rodeaba por detrás con sus brazos, comenzando a besarle el cuello y mordisqueándolo travieso para provocarlo "Pensé que no mordías" masculló el más joven a manera de queja, suspirando de manera disimulada por las sensaciones nuevas, haciendo que el señor feudal riera divertido y mordiera más fuerte dejándole una marca que diría a quien se le acercara que la pequeña hime-sama tenía dueño, Shinobu-sama forcejeando le explicó que no estaban casados porque eran hombres y no existía algo como un matrimonio entre hombres, en medio de divertidas risas su 'esposo' le dijo que esos eran formalismos, habían hecho sus votos y los iban a respetar, entonces era un matrimonio tan real como los demás, hasta le afirmó que en un futuro lejano esas leyes de seguro cambiarían, ante lo cual Shinobu-sama de nuevo comenzaba a cuestionarse si de verdad estaba cuerdo. Entre conversaciones y discusiones, comenzaron a conocerse mejor, solo para darse cuenta cuan compatibles eran, aunque sus personalidades fueran distintas, políticamente tenían varias ideas en común, lo cual le alegraba por el futuro de sus daimyo. "No creas que porque aparentemente soy mujer te dejaré gobernar mi provincia mientras me pongo a tejer delantales" siguió el joven con sus advertencias, sacando así un lado rebelde que Akihiko-sama no imaginó, pero que le parecía divertido y digno de su curiosidad. "Y no vestiré como niña, pronto empezaré a usar ropa neutral" sentenció…

"Ya me aburrí de charlar, quiero mi luna de miel" reclamó caprichoso como niño el mayor tras unas horas de esa amena compañía mutua, diciéndolo con una sonrisa y como lo más normal del mundo mientras que para Shinobu-sama era algo inimaginable, apenas ayer era supuestamente heterosexual y ahora estaba casado, era 'mujer' y tenía pendiente una luna de miel. "¡En verdad no soy mujer!" le recordó sonrojándose hasta las orejas, y con tono enojado para disimular la ansiedad que realmente sentía, y las ganas de ver a qué se refería el otro con esas palabras. "Si hubiera pensando que eras mujer no te habría ni besado al principio" fue la divertida respuesta del señor feudal, que desde el primer momento sospechó que intentaba engañarlo. "No te preocupes, seré amable y además te enseñaré a complacerme" le susurró de nuevo con ese tono seductor que comenzaba a tener un claro efecto sobre el chico, para después besarlo con una gran pasión, sin nada de decencia y obligarlo a acostarse en la cama, poniéndosele encima para que no pudiera escapar. El joven lo imaginó como un pulpo de esos que aparecían en las imágenes pervertidas que guardaban los soldados y alguna vez vio, pero entre caricias, besos y susurros, Akihiko-sama lo fue haciendo ceder y le enseñó cómo se sentía el placer, lección que pretendía retomar de hoy en adelante, todos los días si fuera posible…

FIN

_Dedicado a mi Akihiko (Sí... ¡Tengo uno solo para mí!)_

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y darse la oportunidad de leer, les agradeceré sus reviews, pues quedo con curiosidad de saber que les pareció una historia con esta pareja tan peculiar._


End file.
